Adventure Addict
by ThatGuyAlex
Summary: Mewni has just been rebuilt after the events of divide and conquer. Marco has a strong desire for adventure but is tired of the light hearted stuff he did with Star. The only problem is he can't let anybody know so he starts living a double life.
1. Relaxation

Adventure Addict

Off in the Mewni dining room there's ongoing small celebration of the rebuilding of Mewni. Marco, Star, Tom, Janna, Jackie, and Kelly all agreed to just hangout for a bit after the construction of the last building.

"Good idea of us having a get together Tom. We worked hard in our part of rebuilding the Kingdom."

"You said it ! I almost forgot you want to hang out at my place and play the new Ultra Street Fighter 5?"

"Yeah that'd be awesome! Wait... how did you get our hands on it? The game hasn't even come out yet."

Kelly raised her eyebrow in question to what tom said. "Wait just one second...how do you have that game? It doesn't come for another month." Tom started to get nervous he didn't want to say that he had secret connections with the game company.

"I uhh… well you see...oh look i'm out of soda i'll go get some more." Tom then went to get another soda. Very slowly.

As Marco was chatting away with everyone Janna saw it as an opportunity to go sneak behind him and pocket his wallet to see if there's anything new in it.

Everyone saw this going on and didn't tell Marco instead Kelly began playing along by distracting Marco.

The second Janna got out the wallet she gave it to Star just incase Marco noticed it was gone and thought she took it.

Star didn't even question what was going and just nodded more than happy to mess with Marco.

Jackie was about to tap Marco's shoulder but shook her head and gave Star a thumbs up. Jackie then walked up to Marco having a plan in mind to buy everyone some time.

"Hey Marco, have you heard the new love sent-" Jackie them purposefully tripped and spilled her soda on Marco.

"Aww cmon Jackie this is a new hoodie!" Marco said disappointed oblivious to the whole scheme that's going on around him.

Jackie then activated her inner actress "Oh i'm so sorry Marco! It was an accident I promise! I know how much you like your red hoodies" she then gave him puppy dog eyes to soften him up.

And it worked completely. Marco's expression went from annoyed to soft instantly. "It's ok Jackie it was an accident i'll just go put on another one. Oh but I go thanks for you and your dad's help on rebuilding Mewni." "No problem he's an architect so it only makes sense you'd ask for my help." Marco then went upstairs and into his room to get changed. The second the door closed Tom looked looked at the girls.

"All right what are you all up to?" Tom asked feeling a bit worried for Marco.

"Oh nothing. Hey Tom, tell me more about new game you were playing it sounds cool. Star said as she hid the wallet behind her back and passed it to Kelly.

Tom instantly forgot what he was worried about the second Star asked about the game. "Oh the game is awesome! let me tell you about its lore its really cool!

"So it a starts with these guys Ryu and Ken…"

Star gave the girls a thumbs up signaling them to go through it without her.

"Ok let's see what inside this thing." Kelly then tried to open it. She tried over and over and failed miserably. "What's with this wallet? How does he use this thing?"

"No worries I got it hand just it to me. This thing has fingerprint identification so it's a bit tough to crack open." Kelly then got suspicious of Janna "Then how are you going to op-" Janna then pulled out a sheet of paper with a bunch of writing on it.

"What's that?" Asked Kelly innocently. "Oh just think of it as a cheat sheet for these kind of situations." Jackie rolled her eyes at Janna's words

And just like that Janna opened Marco's wallet.

The girls got behind her to see its contents. It was filled with the usual $650 and pictures of his friends and family.

"Whoa who's the redhead with the long hair? There's a bunch of photos of her in here." Janna could of sworn she memorized everything in the his wallet

"Wait humans don't know about Hekapoo?" Jackie and Janna shook their heads "No why is she important?"

"She's one of the Magic High Commission members! She's the forger of all dimensional scissors!" Kelly was surprised they didn't know about her.

"Why are there older versions of Marco while Hekapoo stays the same? Is she some ten year old who never ages?"

"Cmon Jackie cut the kid some slack he tries hard to become the very best." Janna never understood Jackie's love for the franchise but dislike for the tv show's main character.

"Yet his partner should be Level 100 by now but it resets every time he gets to a new region! Plus he'll never be as good as Red!"

"Anyway back to the redhead. Why does she know Marco?"

"Oh she gave Marco a trial for dimensional scissors. They vary from person to person but Marco got it tough. When someone is told to chase her clones it's usually no more than 20. 50 at maximum if she thinks they are kind of a bad person."

"Wait does she give quests to anyone?"

"Nah not to criminals or dangerous people. Criminals have to get them from a store like quest buy or the black market that make some but not as good as Hekapoo's. If you have some extra cash you can get them customized.

"Then why doesn't everyone just go to quest buy?"

"That's because they are a bit expensive. Also They aren't made from the same metal as Hekapoo's. Instead they use a substitute metal which makes them not long lasting and fragile."

"How do you know all this Kelly?"

"Oh when you buy the scissors they have a label that says they are not built to last and that they are fragile."

"Whoops we got off topic. Anyway what Marco must have done is earn the scissors himself but he must of really pissed off Hekapoo."

"Why would she think that?" "Oh because Marco told me. Yeah apparently he went scissor happy with Hekapoo's scissors and she caught him red handed. Marco asked to get them back but she said he'd have to earn them. She made a bunch of clones to try to get Marco to give up. Instead he went on with the trial but it took him 16 years."

"Woah." Jackie and Janna said simultaneously. They couldn't imagine having to leave their home for a decade and a half without any sort of preparation.

"Alright i'm back sorry I took so long I got caught up in something." Marco had a exhausted face. Whatever he was doing it must've been rough. But what could be rough about just putting on a new hoodie?

"And that's the whole lore of the street fighter franchise. Marco! Where were you dude?" Tom wanted Marco to hear about the franchise's lore.

"Oh I was upstairs getting changed but something came up." "What was it?" "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Marco said looking of to the side. "If it's nothing tell us then unless your hiding something." Janna saw right through Marco and could tell something was up.

"Oh I uhh got a call from my parents." "Oh what did they say?" Star asked in anticipation. "Oh that umm Marco Jr will be born soon" "But I though your mom was only 4 months pregnant right now?" Star said innocently making everyone turn to Marco with suspicion.

"Just tell them Marco it's not that big deal." Someone said as footsteps rang from the stairs. The person reached the bottom and it was none other than Hekapoo.

"Tell us what Marco?" Star had a rough idea of what but wanted to make sure.

"Well while I was getting changed in my room Hekapoo showed up and asked for my help with fighting a hydra."

"Yeah once we beat it I got nostalgic of when he was on trial. So asked him if he wanted to do it again for fun."

"And you said no right Marco?" Star asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I said yes. But instead of going for scissors I wanted something else. I asked her to give me something that could turn me into my adult body when I wanted and she agreed."

"Yeah but in exchange I made it tougher on you. This time you had a time limit of 8 years to beat the same amount of clones."

"How many clones?" Kelly asked imagining herself going a great adventure like that.

"Oh it was only a thousand." Hekapoo said as if it was no big deal.

"Only a thousand!?" everyone said in unison.

"C'mon guys it gets easy the second time around." Marco put his fist pn his chest in confidence. "Oh does it? Maybe we should run it back but with more clones and less time?" "Okay it's pretty difficult i'm sorry." Marco instantly apologized, he really did have it tough on that trial. Hekapoo couldn't help but giggle at how quickly Marco submitted.

"So did you win?" Kelly was anxious to see Marco as an adult

"Yeah I did!" "Barely" added Hekapoo "Hey humans have it tough!" "We aren't durable, fast, agile, or strong."

"Then how are you guys still alive?" Hekapoo said mockingly "That's cause we're geniuses! You won't find many as smart as humans! We use technology to make up for our weaknesses. Unfortunately…I had none of it on this trial." Marco hung his head down in disappointment.

"Don't forget awesome entertainment! You guys make some of the best games out there!" Tom said excited. He couldn't get enough of earth's video games.

"So Marco where is the prize from the trial?" Kelly couldn't help but show her eagerness.

"Oh right here!" Marco pulled out his sword, El Choppo.

"But that sword didn't do anything when we fought Meteora." Tom liked the sword but it didn't do anything special.

"Well thanks to Hekapoo and Father Time's debt to her she got it enchanted." "Well pull it out of its sheath already!" Marco and Hekapoo looked at Kelly grinning after what she just said, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Alright I'll pull it out." And just like that Marco's body got covered in flames and became the tough 30 year old man he was in Hekapoo's dimension."

"Hey muscles that's a nice outfit you got on." Marco looked at his clothing and noticed it was ripped and parts were burned. "My hoodie!" "Heh go put on your other outfit muscles." Marco nodded and went upstairs to get changed.

"So can I get dimensional scissors too?" asked Janna. She thought of endless possibilities with those dimensional scissors.

"Anyone can try the trial but most are physically dangerous and you don't have any training of any sort so I don't think you should Janna." Marco somehow went upstairs, got changed, and came back insanely fast like nothing happened.

"But i'm not a warrior class like Marco. I'm a thief class." "You got the thief part right." Marco joked stepping down the stairs.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Marco went upstairs, into his room, got changed, and came back in less than 3 seconds?" Tom was apparently the only one asking the real questions.

"So what do you think Hekapoo? Would she make it?" "Hmm…you said she has no training but she's sneaky. Sorry kid but no. You may be able to sneak around these guys but you'll have to be a lot better for it to work on me."

"Ok we're ignoring it…" Marco's speed reminded Tom of video and anime characters who are unnecessarily OP and never stopped ascending.

"Ok then what about me?" Star asked cocky knowing it would be a breeze with her wand and strength given to her by her dad's genes.

"Yeah you could do it. There's only a few issues. One, you have to start off bare handed so no weapons or tools. Two, I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle the rough things that goes down in my dimension. I was really surprised Marco kept his head cool during and after all the stuff he seen and been through."

"Beside you don't need to do my trial you'll get scissors once your 25 years old or when your mother decides you should get them."

"Oh crap I almost forgot! I gotta go back to H-Poo's dimension and do one last thing!" Before anyone could ask what Marco opened a portal and hopped through it.


	2. Marco and Hekapoo

Adventure Addict

Marco stepped through the portal and ended up at rather large town if he were guess it's population it would be a million. He walked over to to one of the townsmen. "Excuse me do you know where the blacksmith is?" "Yes sir, keep walking and take your first right then, take the second left and you should come across a building made of stone bricks."

Marco thanked the man and followed his directions. Once he reached his destination he gave a secret knock on the door.

"What's the password?" answered a old and rough voice

"Wet socks should be outlawed!" The door was then opened and the man at the door was a man in his mid to late 30's you could see the white hairs if you looked hard enough. If he was on earth you'd think he'd be from ireland or scotland with his accent and buffed up body.

"Well well it's about time you showed up Marco! I thought for a second you changed your mind about my debt!"

"Like I would forget! I told you one day i'd return and ask you to enchant my sword once you were a good enough blacksmith and I meant it!"

"Man you really don't hold back if you can benefit from something." "Well you know me." Marco shrugged.

"So how was the apprenticeship Jack?" "The best i've ever been too! My old teacher was good but these guys give him a run for his money!"

"So how did it go?" Marco was hoping he learned the necessary enchantment for his sword.

"Well me being the prodigy I am...I learned everything a year quicker than others!" Jack puffed up his chest in pride.

"Nice! But let's get down to business already i've go to leave quick." Marco enjoyed catching up with Jack but he left Mewni on a whim so he had to return quick.

"Alright so the enchantment you wanted on yer sword was the unbreaking enchantment?" "Yep that's the one."

"I don't get it mate, why would you want this enchantment? Once it's placed it forbids from putting on any more enchantments on yer sword."

"Don't worry man I know what i'm doing." "Fine but it's your funeral i'll just show up there to thank ye for saving me life."

An hour later

"And i'm done! I wish I could do this enchantment as fast as I do it on regular farm tools." "That reminds me why did you set up business here of all places why not in that city?"

"Well this is actually my father's old forgery. His wish was for me to continue the legacy."

"Legacy huh. I always wanted to leave one behind." "Ye already have ya dingus! yer already well known for going agianst that many Hekapoo clones!"

"Yeah but i'm only known by people like mercenaries and adventurers. Back in my home dimension there's a saying you die twice. The first time when you physically die and the second is when you name is said for the last time."

"Heh i'm too much brawn to get that philosophy junk but good luck mate!"

"Yeah you too Jack! If ya ever need any help just ask!" Marco then opened a portal back to Mewni and hoped through it.

"Hey Tom we still up to play Ultra Street Fighter 5?"

Hekapoo look at him like he was some lunatic."Don't just hop through a portal without any warning, not tell us what your up to, and come back as if nothing happened!" She then smacked him in the back of his head playfully.

Tom quicly caught on to Marcos joke"Yeah we're set but you'll have to bring your own controller i accidently dropped mines in lava."

Hekapoo was now getting irritated. "Don't ignore me as if i'm not here! You both know we should scold Marco about what he did!"

"Ok fine enough messing around. The reason I didn't give you guys anywarning was because of the the way time works between the two dimensions. During the the trial rematch I met a apprentice blacksmith whose life i saved. He decided that when he was a master blacksmith he would repay me by enchanting my sword with anything I wanted free of charge for the first time and any other times he would give me a discount."

"Oh cool what enchantment did you get!?" Asked Kelly eagerly. She really was an adventurous girl.

"Well I got a somewhat advanced enchantment. It's called the unbreaking enchantment but I got the most powerful version. The name's misleading because with each level of the enchantment the weapon or tool simply become more durable but the fifth level wakes the tool completely unbreakable."

"But it comes with a catch. It doesn't allow anymore enchantments to be added. The one's already on the weapon are fine but no more can be added. Also few blacksmiths know the level five enchantment because it's not taught a lot heck, the blacksmiths who do know it charge a lot for the level five one because it's such a troublesome process to enchant it."

"Yeah...too bad the sword doesn't have any other enchantments to help me during fights. Oh also a benefit of the enchantment is that your sword will never dull in sharpness. But if your short is dull and got enchanted it's stuck that way."

"Wait I just got a great idea! Hekapoo let's show these guys what one of our fights look like!"

"Ya know Marco sometime I wonder if you have telepathy CAUSE I WAS THINKIN' THE EXACT SAME THING!" The two high five each other in celebration.

"Hold up you two! Do it outside I don't want my mom getting mad at us."

"Wait if Marco is using a sword what weapon is Hekapoo using?" Kelly has never seen what the High Commission member uses to fight so she couldn't help but be curious.

"Oh I use split my scissors in half and use them as daggers

"Too the courtyard quick fast and in a hurry!" Kelly pointed outside in excitement.

"Wait a normal match is no fun unless you have people betting on who will win!" Tom kinda became a gambler after spending so much time in the Four Dragons Casino.

"So i'll do you two a favor and go gather some knights and squires to bet on the fight!" Tom didn't waIt for anyone's approval and just sprinted to go find the knights and their squires.

"Well we might as I well warm up so I don't pull something." Marco was well aware of his age after the trial rematch. Even though he was 38 his daily training made it so that he move like he was 32.

"Hey Hekapoo." "What's up muscles?" "Does my adult body still age whenever I turn into it?"

"Nope, that would suck if it did though. Imagine if you were and old man, grabbed the sword and instead of turning into your 38 year old self you became a 50 year old man."

"That would only barely lighten the burden…" "Yep! Be happy your favorite High Commission member thought long term!"

"Wait how are we going to fight without really hurting one another?" Marco just realized the big issue in the fight "Crap! I didn't think about that either!" Whenever one of Hekapoo's clones fought Marco his goal was blow out the flame not hurt her.

"Lucky for you two I'm here to fix that." Queen Moon said as walked to the group, slightly annoyed at Hekapoo for not thinking this through. Following her was Tom, knights, and some squires.

"Yeah she may have overheard as I was telling the squires." Tom admitted sheepishly.

Marck opened his mouth to ask if their fight was ok but Moon was one step ahead of him."You two can fight without reserve just don't try to kill each other."

"Mom are your healing spells as good as Lekmet's?!" Star could see herself getting into constant fights with her enemies only to heal herself when they though they were about to win.

"No sweetie, no one can heal as good as Lekmet cam but, I can heal non fatal cuts without issue.

"Wait why did you learn healing spells mom?" "That's because when I was hunting down the remains of Toffee's army Lekment couldn't be at two places at once. So I tried to make up for it by healed soldier's cuts and bruises."

Footsteps were then heard in the distance along with a blonde man raising his hand, signaling every to wait. "Ok I brought two chairs and some popcorn for us Moon pie." Queen moon smiled at her husband's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you River. You two seem prepared you may begin when ready."

"All right should we start it the old fashioned way Hekapoo?" "Yeah lets do it, it hypes me up a bit."

"Hey Tom catch!" Marco tossed Tom a quarter. "Flip this into the air!" Tom was more than eager to start off the fight he already gathered everyone's bets.

Tom got between Hekapoo and Marco. He lifted up his hand ready to toss the coin."Ready?" They both nodded.

Tom flipped the coin high into the air and backed away. Everyone's eyes was on the coin, anxious for it to land and see a Human fight a demigoddess.

Chink!

"Winners strike first!" Marco yelled confidently as he dashed towards Hekapoo

"Oh feeling bold huh?" Hekapoo dashed at Marco and thrusted a dagger at Marco's stomach.

Marco stopped in his tracks and spun on his front foot to dodge her attack. He realized he was too close range to use his sword so he did a spinning hook kick

"Too slow!" Hekapoo ducked and cut Marco's calf. Marco bit his lips in response.

"Youch. That looks like it cut a tendon but just barely." River commented

Marco decided to get Hekapoo out of range and front kicked her in the stomach and slightly in the solar plexus.

Marco then landed forward on the leg he kicked with and prepared a diagonal strike.

"Ya know it's too bad ya never had the chance to learn much swordsmanship." Hekapoo was slightly disappointed because Marco never learned how to properly use a sword. All Marco did was take out useless movements.

"Well I couldn't just go to some school while I was hunting you down. Besides my teacher was experience and there's no greater teacher than that."

"Hey is it just me or are they flirting a bit?" Janna had an odd way of flirting so she didn't know if those tao were flirting or not.

Jackie considered what Janna said but dismissed the thought. "I actually can't tell. Maybe there platonic?" Jackie never really flirted with other boys much so she wasn't sure either.

Hekapoo leaned back as fast as she could;knowing she wouldn't make it in time if she tried to dash back. The result was her dress was cut and it exposed some skin.

Marco whistled ome he saw some of her skin. "You sure do take care of your skin H-Poo!" Hekapoo instantly blushed and swung at Marco in embarrassment. "Don't call me that!"

Hekapoo did a fast jab like attack with her scissors to see Marco's reaction. Marco slipped the attack and thrusted his sword at her.

Hekapoo parried the attack. She then did the jab again and Marco took the bait. "Say Marco, how about you but me a drink after I win this match?"

"Oh you're that certain you'll win?" "Yep because you just love to eat bait!" And at that moment Hekapoo parried Marco's trust and swung at his shoulder.

Marco was no fool; he knew a set up when he saw one so he decided to play along. So the second Hekapoo swung her dagger he blocked the attack with his sword while holding it with one hand. He then punched hekapoo in the solar plexus with the other.

"All right let's kick it up a notch!" Hekapoo then threw her dagger at Marco. Marco easily dodged the attack and looked behind him to where the dagger landed.

"Hah! That was dumb!" "Oh was it now?" when Marco turned around he saw Hekapoo above him midair and ready to shoot a fireball.

Marco blocked the fireball but was left wide open. Hekapoo the landed and Marco finally caught on.

Hekapoo threw her dagger because she knew he would get cocky and turn around. She then shot the fireball at him from above so he would be forced to block it. While he blocked the fireball she would attack his torso or legs.

"Fine I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I'll use one of my special techniques!"

"Just give muscles before you make yourself look dumb." At that moment Marco dropped his sword to everyone's surprise.

"Dude what is he doing?!" Tom bet a week's worth of lunch on Marco he couldn't lose when the stake was so high!

Marco then spun around half way, jumped, gaining momentum, and yelled something incomprehensible. "Tatsumaki senpuu kyaku!"

And just like that he then kicked Hekapoo square in the face with his shoe and knocked her down.

Hekapoo quickly did a kip up to recover off the ground. "Don't just break physics for a split second to win a fight!" "But i only did the medium version." Marco mumbled. He was pretty sure that he didn't go full helicopter but he could never tell with that technique.

Tom saw this as an opportunity to end the fight early and call it Marco's win. "Well, as fun as this fight is we should end it here."

"I concur. I have paperwork to finish. And you knights may want to work extra to make back the money you lost.

The knights looked to Tom wanting to pounce on the prince before anyone else claimed their money. Tom felt their greed and decided to do what he saw on Tv once. He grabbed his chair and threw it. He didn't hit anybody with it but that wasn't the intention.

"Man, i'm mad!" Said some random knight. He then punched the nearest man near him square in the face and others followed suite. This then caused a chain reaction making it into a small riot amongst the squires and knights.

Tom saw this as his opportunity to flee with the money.

"Should we stop him?" Asked Kelly, worried that someone may in fact get Tom. "Nah he's a demon. He'll be fine. Besides other may get the wrong idea and think we're trying to take it for ourselves." Janna in reality just didn't feel like moving.

"Well this was fun H-Poo, i'll see ya around."

"Likewise fleshwad." Marco noticed that she didn't say anything about the nickname.

Those who weren't participating in the brawl outside the castle decided to head back inside the castle.

"Hey Star what time is it?" Janna asked. She was sure it was almost time for Marco to realize he was missing something.."It's almost four. Why?" "You'll see in three, two, one!"

Right on que Marco asked, "Hey where's my wallet?!" Marco looked over to Janna in annoyance.

"Wow thats a new record. Must be the adult form kicking in." Janna pulled out Marco's wallet and threw it over to him.

"What's this?! You didn't take anything?" Marco was genuinely surprised nothing was stolen.

"Well i'm really sweaty i'll go take a shower. See ya around guys!" Marco then walked inside the Mewni castle and headed to his room.

A half an hour later after Marco's shower Star walks into Marco's room.

"Hey Marco have you seen my phon- what's all this?" She pointed to a bunch of gear that looked like it was for adventuring.

"Oh i'm just tracking inventory. Making sure I have everything in place." "Oh ok...for a second it looked like you were going on an adventure but you didn't want anyone to find out."

"Well that aside what did you ask when you came in Star?" "That if you have seen my phone?" "I think i saw some animal leave the castle with it and run into the forest of certain death."

"Well if that's what it takes for me to get my phone back so be it! Cmon Marco, lets go get my phone from an animal that habitat is the most dangerous place on mewni!"


	3. Back to the Bounce Lounge

Adventure Addict

It's 12:00 in Marco's room. The only people awake inside the royal castle are Marco and the royal guards. Marco has prepared all necessary equipment for where he's going. He opens up a portal and quietly walks through.

Marco walks out of the portal and is at the bounce lounge. He's here because some guy hired him to capture some gangsters using the bounce lounge as their hideout.

 _Probably just some unorganized morons. I should be done by 3 AM._

Marco hears some people talking and hides behind the photo booth.

Two men dressed in a uniform consisting of gray boots and gloves, black pants, and a black shirt with a red letter R on it.

 _Haven't I seen that uniform before? Like in an RPG game?_

"Hey, how long do we have to keep watch out here? This place is kind of creepy with the lack of people."

"I feel you man. The lights are flickering on and off, the floor is a mess, and there are small animals scurrying around. But it'll all be worth it because our promotion is tomorrow."

"I don't get it, why have it take place on Earth? That place has no magic and the people there don't know anything about the dimensions outside theirs."

"That's exactly why we're going there, doofus. That's the last place anybody would look for us. No one really cares about Earth, it lacks magic and valuable resources."

 _Ok, I think I get the gist of what's going. Some organization is doing illegal stuff and their next meeting is on Earth. Now to sneak in._

Marco then looked around and saw a cardboard box _._ He flipped it over, crouched down, and put it on.

Marco spots a man wearing a white version of the uniform. He's either the man in charge or a newbie. If he's new he'll be easy to capture but, if he's in charge he has valuable information.

As Marco is sneaking by one of them takes notice of him by placing his foot on top to keep the box still.

 _Crap I've been found out! I need to pull out my sword quick!_

"Finally a surface to play cards on!"

 _Wait wot?_

"Hey Johnny, wanna play poker a bit?" "Beat standing around. But we should get 2 more guys"

 _Oh no_

"Hey Thomas and Max get over we're playin' poker!"

Well, they'll just play a few games and be over in a few minutes.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

 _How long are these idiots going to play poker!? They're having intense games for no reason!_

"Alright you four no more poker we're packing up, come help out."

 _Finally...what? They're leaving!? Now? I haven't found out anything! Crap I need go knockout a grunt or two and use them to get information!_

Marco waited for the four men two leave and got out of the cardboard box.

 _Holy crap! This isn't some small time gang or anything this is whole organization!_

Marco searched through his pockets and pulled out a rag _._ He crouched down and sneaked up to the last man. He stood up and quickly put the rag over his mouth.

 _One down. Now to get another._

He repeated the process with the third man.

 _Ok now to sneak these two out before someone notices they're gone._

Marco props up the two men and slashes open a portal. He pushes the two men in and hops in himself.

"Say did you hear something behind us?" "Nah but I'm ahead of you so I can't hear things behind you." "we should check it out."

"We don't need to we've almost finished packing up everything. Besides we're just guards for the back. Anyone who wanted to do something would've done it earlier not when we're about to leave."

Marco then shows up at a building in the desert dimension aka where Roy sells Goblin Dogs. Where Marco opened the portal wasn't anywhere near the huge Goblin Dog truck and its unnecessarily large line.

 _Should I bring these two inside? I guess it's fine I'll just say they passed out from the heat or drinking too much. They can't cause any trouble anyways._

Marco proceeds to lift up one of the men but fails proving his younger body is too weak for the job.

 _Screw it, I'll just report to the Abel and he'll decide what to do next. I should change to my adult form and throw on my hoodie._

As Marco walks in all the chatter that was ongoing quickly died down as the majority of the patrons looked at him when he walked in.

 _I feel like I'm in some wild west movie where the guy walks into the bar and it goes all quiet and everyone stares at him._

Marco quickly scans the room, looking for the bartender. He spots a man cleaning a glass just like in the movies and walks up to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where Abel is?" "Who's asking?" The man changed his stance in case things were about to get rough. "Marco is. I was hired by him to do a job."

"Oi Marco, over here!" Marco turns around to see a man wearing a white suit, shoes, top hat and a black tie.

 _Why is he wearing that at a tavern?! He stands out too much._

Marco leaves the counter and walks up to Abel. "Hi, Abel." Marco said as he stood a cautious distance. "Nice to see you, Marco. Sit down and we'll get straight to business."

"Alright, I'll make this quick. While I was at the bounce lounge I saw a man wearing a white version of the uniform that the grunts wear. He's probably in charge of the operations that they're doing. Also, this isn't the small time gang we thought it was. It's a seriously large organization.

"How large is this organization?" Abel said as he looked up from the notes he was taking.

"Assuming that the people at the bounce lounge were all of them, roughly 250. Also, I knocked out two grunts; they're outside if you need them."

"Alright I'll deal with them later but as for your payment I can't give you it seeing as the situation is different than what we thought."

"I understand but I still need some form of payment for my trouble."

Abel tapped his index finger on the table trying to think of something. "Hmm let me think. I got it! I have connections with a few demons. They know telekinesis and how to mind read. Perhaps they can teach you a thing or two." he then offered his hand to Marco.

Marco lit up at the offer. "Deal!" Marco shook his hand without hesitation. Marco took out his phone and looked at the time. "Well, it's 'bout time I leave. You call me when so we can set up the time to train with them."

"Alright see ya."

Marco then walked out of the bar, pulled out his scissors, opened a portal and went home. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed.

 _Man, that was really uneventful all I did was wait inside a cardboard box for a few hours._

Marco then pulled out his phone and looked at the time. _It's four huh. I might as well catch some sleep and wake up at 8._

 **Four hours later**

"Marco wake up!" Marco groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Not now Star I'm sleepy."

"But you got mail! It says for your eyes only so we didn't open it also, its got some sort of magic on it that doesn't let us open it."

Marco reluctantly got up and realized he hadn't changed clothes from earlier today."Alright, you got my attention. So let me see the letter." Star handed him the gold-colored letter with fancy illustrations on it.

 _Man, that was fast. Why didn't he call me? Oh right, I never gave him my number._

"Stop spacing out and open the letter already!" "Ok, ok. Hmm…hey Star, you need me to do anything for you today?" "Nah everything I'm doing today I can do myself. Why? You going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I helped someone with something and I have to go somewhere to get paid." "Why so vague on it? And since when do you accept payment for stuff you help others with?"

 _She's asking a lot of questions. I need to throw her off so she doesn't get involved._

"Oh, I helped them with a small construction job. I told them they don't have to pay me but they insisted on doing something so I agreed."

"Ok, but why not mail you the money? You don't need to go all the way somewhere just to get some money."

"That's because they decided to invite me to breakfast." "Aww your not eating with us this morning. Tom even brought his console to play video games this afternoon." "Sorry Star, but can you leave my room please I need to change." Star walked out of the room and turned to Tom, who was waiting in the hallway.

"Did you get all that Tom?" "Yeah, I wrote it all down. You were right he's definitely hiding something." "Told ya. I saw him preparing his stuff yesterday so I stayed up late to see what he was up to."

"Now the question is, how do we follow him?"

"Oh, crap." "What's wrong Star?" "I don't know how we're going to follow him." "Can't you just go butterfly form and follow him?" "My portals work the same as Hekapoo's scissors. If I don't know the destination I can't get there."

Tom suddenly remembered the letter Marco got. "Star let's search Marco's room for the letter it'll lead us right to him." "Good thinking. Hey Marco, you still in there?!"

Silence

"Alright he should be gone by now let go in." Star and Tom walk in Marco's room and see he left the letter on his bed. "Well that was easy." Tom walked up to his bed and grabbed the letter and made a confused face when he opened it.

"What's wrong Tom?" "This letter is in some weird language. It looks like some animal's scratches." Tom handed over the letter to Star to show his point.

"What the? I've never seen this type of language. Not in any of the dimensions I've been to has something like this."

"We should ask your mom about it she's more likely to know."

Off in the Bureaucracy of Magic's top floor the MHC was having a currently having a meeting. "Now let's begin our monthly report Omitraxus if you could please begin." Declared Queen Moon. Just then the elevator rang and out came Star and Tom.

"Star what are you doing here?" Whatever it is it'll have to wait were in the middle of a meeting."

"Sorry mom but this'll be quick just tell us what this letter says!" Star then yanked out and handed her mother crumpled paper from her pocket.

"Fine but you must leave when i'm done." Moon then examined the paper and frowned upon finishing. "Sorry Star but I don't speak or read this language."

Star slumped her shoulders in response to her mother. "No need to get sad sweety sure, I don't know the language but Hekapoo does."

Star grew ecstatic at the information and runned over to Hekapoo.

"Hey Hekapoo could you please translate this letter." Hekapoo glanced over to Queen Moon and saw that she had her hands together in a pleading position. This sight made Hekapoo almost burst out in laughter but she kept it together and just chucked a bit.

"Alright fine let me see the paper...well it's telling 'Madd Dogg' to meet someone at the mountain northwest at the Mountain of Boom."

Tom chuckled at when he heard the name Madd Dogg. He relized he wasn't the only one in the underword who bough videogames from earth.

"What's with the name Madd Dogg?" Star wasn't sure if it was Marco's codename or codeword for something.

"Well the there's no way this someones actual name so it's got to be someone's codename. Which means whoever sent this letter doesn't want to the person who's going there to be found out incase this letter was discovered."

Star chuckled to herself hearing Hekapoo's explanation. _Whoever sent this letter screwed up because this letter was sent with the words: For Marco Diaz eyes only!_

"Thanks! That's all I needed to know! Now i'll leave you all to your business. Cmon Tom!" Star and Tom then ran inside the elevator and sent down.

Star looked to Tom"Tom you know where the place is right?"

"Yeah I know where it is. But here's the strange thing about that place, from what i've heard that place has a clan of demons that know telekinesis and other mind stuff. Also I think they made it possible for humans to use their powers through some ritual or something.

"Wait what's telekinesis? Is it some sort of magic?" When Star was being trained in Magic by her mother she never mention the word telekinesis.

"Close Star. It's a power that allows you to manipulate just about anything with your mind. Depending on how powerful the user is they could throw you into the air, break your arm, or even throw an entire building at you."

"That's awesome! Why isn't that power used by more people?" Star questioned.

"That's because the clan doesn't teach it to anyone outside their clan. Also the power is rarely used throughout the dimensions mostly because again, the clans or groups who know it won't teach it."

 **DING**

"Alright Tom i'll open up a portal to the underworld and you lead the way to the mountain." Star then turned into her butterfly form and opened up a portal.

"Oh Star one before we go, we should be as careful as possible to not get caught. Reason being is that the clan doesn't like visitors from what i've heard."


End file.
